A Lonely Heart
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: When the hidden leaf village is attacked Lady Tsunade requests the presence of Gaara. Torn between leaving his home and heading to the leaf his decision is influenced by an old man, could he have his own agenda? Three siblings are brought together to make the journey, but could they find more than they expected? Lee x Gaara Yaoi! Yaoi in later chapters
1. The Move

This story contains the pairing of Gaara x Lee, if you do not like Yaoi/Fluff then leave now!

_Kazekage _the word hung on people's lips as they learned of my new position in the village. It was much different than the words I had heard when I was young, _monster._ As a child I hadn't had any friends, I had been alone and lonely. I thought I grew strong because I could bare the pain of that loneliness, but in the end it only ended up making the monster stronger. I am Gaara of the sand, and my people see me differently than they did before. After the destruction of the village which was left from Deidara an Akatsuki member, they saw me working with them to rebuild the village. Though my life has been a troubled one the Hidden Sand Village has become my home. I love the people of this village, but with war upon us I can't bear to stand and watch the destruction of my home. No, there is a time for democracy, and a time for fighting. "We have received confirmation from the Leaf, they have attacked." Gaara leveled his gaze with the man telling him this news. "So why are you standing here? We are allied with the leaf, we should be sending shinobi." Gaara turned away from the man looking out the window. He had expected to hear retreating foot-steps but instead the man spoke again. "Gaara-san our shinobi are being stretched tight, you should know…" The man was cut off as sand flowed from the gourd on Gaara's back and wrapped constricting around his throat. "Don't tell me what I _should_ know." The man fell to the ground panting heavily from lack of air. "Sir they have asked for your appearance in the Leaf. Tsunade-Sama made a personal request for your assistance." Mild surprise flickered in Gaara's gaze as he looked back to the man in front of him. "I cannot so easily leave my village; have my personal advisor come up." Gaara said looking over to the man who was still struggling to catch his breath. "Yes Kazekage-Sama." He said bowing deeply before rushing out of the room with a look of relief on his face.

Gaara turned looking over his home, the destruction still showed in the people, they needed a solid leader. With their alliance to the leaf it could be dangerous to decline sending Shinobi. Sending a decline would result in the village looking weak, and could cause future attacks. Still the choice was between two bad things, Gaara let out a sigh putting a hand up to his temple. Hearing foot-steps Gaara turned to see an old man hobbling towards him. "Give your regards to my sister." Gaara said with a smile. The old man only grunted in response. "I'm sure you're aware of the present situation." Gaara said crossing his hands under his chin. A gruff voice came between wrinkled lips, "Yes Gaara-san, I am aware." Expecting to hear more from the man he sighed when he didn't. "You know what position I am put in; I can't just leave the village but if I don't it will seem I have no confidence in those under me. Not to mention it will make our great village look like its weak." Hearing a chuckle Gaara turned around to face the man, "May I ask what you find funny about this?" Gaara asked looking at the old man who cracked a yellowed smile in reply. "Gaara-San with an alliance we cannot decline this, at the same time you must put someone in charge while you're gone." Closing his eyes Gaara placed another hand to his throbbing temple. "There aren't many trustworthy people I would leave the city with." Gaara said. "Leave the village in control of the advisors." Gaara said looking at the old man. "Kazekage-Sama this village has always been under the control of one person—"Gaara turned then his gaze fierce, "Well then I guess it's time for a bit of a change. You wouldn't dare defy me would you?" Gaara asked facing the man and letting a bit of sand drop onto the floor. "Of course not." The man said, though he did not shrink back. Gaara leveled a gaze with him, "I will be back. Don't forget that." The old man nodded and with as much of a bow as he could manage he left Gaara to brood over his decision.

"Temari and Kankuro have them brought to me." Gaara called to a passing servant without turning his head. "Yes Gaara-San." The servant said hurrying down the stairs. Gaara looked over the area he could see. He knew this was going to be dangerous, the Akatsuki were still collecting the tailed-beasts and they had almost succeeded in killing him. Gaara shook his head for a moment before looking over his home for what would be the last time. "We leave at sunset." Gaara said without turning around. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other with a smile. It would be just like old times when they were a three man squad as Genin.


	2. The Arrival

((Note from the Author: I've been offline for awhile, but by reading some fan fiction, I have been inspired. Thanks to everyone who has kept up with me even through my struggles. Please R&R! 3))

Thankfully the sand had cooled some by the time the three siblings set out heading to the village hidden in the leaves. Gaara had already thought of that before they set out, though sure as anything it would be burning up at noon tomorrow. Living in the desert had its drawbacks as did living anywhere. Tonight would be cold, and they had chopped down the cacti they could find for firewood. It would be a three day journey to the leaf village, and even Gaara wasn't sadistic enough to try to travel the whole way nonstop. Unlike most people Gaara didn't have the luxury of sleeping. The tailed beast within him prevented him from getting sleep. It would erode his personality until he went completely insane. Gaara had always been told that it was better to embrace insanity than to suffer from it. Shaking his head Gaara continued to move along. The night was coming and the stars hung low across the vast expanse of sand. It gave time one to reflect and think, or in this case a perfect opportunity for your siblings to chat up a dust devil. Gaara's always calm teal gaze was focused ahead as he tried to tune them out. "Gaara?" Temari said snapping him out of his trance. "Temari." He said back his voice calm. Kankuro then decided to pipe up stating his name as well. Temari laughed and even Gaara gave a small smile. It was nice to be with them, it was like they had been when they were younger. Now the weight of the entire village was in Gaara's hands. It was stressful at times, and would no doubt shorten his life span even more.

"Temari, do you ever wonder what things would be like if I didn't have this beast sealed inside me?" Gaara said. Temari and Kankuro were silent for a long moment. "I don't know how different things would be Gaara, you are who you are." She said simply. "Maybe you would be able to sleep some times." Kankuro added earning him a glare from Temari. He shouldn't pick on their brother about something like that, it was cruel. Gaara ignored the comment and continued to walk comfortable with the silence. Temari was the first to speak after that, "We need to rest sometime tonight." Gaara looked over to where she had sat on the ground. "Alright." Gaara said simply sitting down. It was going to be another long night, but it wouldn't be his first, or his last.

The night drug by slowly, the only sounds was the breathing of his two siblings. Kankuro stirred and when Gaara turned back around he saw the two of them curled up like puppies together. This was much too good an opportunity to miss. Gaara took a small bit of sand and let it pour down Kankuro's face. Kankuro batted at his face in irritation. Gaara let the sand run all the way under his clothes and as it slipped below his pants Kankuro woke up sitting straight as a board and tossing his sister off of him. Temari woke with an angry grunt, and Kankuro was staring at her as if she was a ghost. Gaara was turned around, and Kankuro looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment. Then turning over to Temari he said, "What the hell were you trying to do?" Temari looked at him incredulously, "Go back to sleep you were having a dream." Kankuro shook his head. "Get up, we might as well go." Gaara's calm voice split through their bickering. Temari groaned as she stood up and started to walk beside Gaara still annoyed with her brother.

For the first few hours they were dragging their feet, but Gaara soon was able to pick things up with a few words. They began to sprint through the sand, trying to keep their feet off the sand for as long as possible. "Hey, maybe if we keep up this pace we can get here tonight." Kankuro said huffing. "You need to lay off the ramen Kankuro." Temari said making a jab at her brother who she was still annoyed with. Once again Gaara found himself tuning out his brother and sister. He wondered how they could constantly find things to bicker about, even though this time it was Gaara's fault they were fighting.

Soon a small shadow in the distance was visible and both Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara. "We'll get there tonight." Gaara said. There was no questioning in his voice, and he was glad to be near the village. The cold nights were unbearable, but even worse was the hot sand during the middle of the day. "This damn sand burns my feet, I don't see how you carry that gourd of the stuff all the time." Kankuro said looking over to Gaara. Gaara gave a glance back at him his face calm, "I wonder how someone can be so fascinated with puppets; especially when they're not even attractive." Gaara said. Kankuro looked at Gaara with pursed lips, and Temari smirked. For once her brother was on her side. A few more hours passed, all of them were becoming tired. The three of them smelled like sweat as they walked through the gates of Konoha. It was late at night, and they had been up for around twenty two hours. There were few people on the streets, but those who Glimpsed Gaara either gasped or quickly looked away. "Looks like you don't have such a good reputation here." Kankuro said. Gaara turned silencing with a slicing teal glare. Walking through the area he found his way to Lady Tsunade. Knocking on the door he heard stumbling and when the door opened Tsunade had only a night gown on. "Hello." Gaara said keeping his eyes focused on her face. Kankuro had to cover his nose from the massive nose-bleed he had. "Come in." Tsunade said her face changing from grumpy to grim seriousness.


	3. The Revelation

((Authors Notes: He's got you there Gaara.))

Gaara walked into the house alone leaving his siblings on the door-step. "I get he's our leader and all, but why does he always get to do the fun stuff?" Kankuro whined earning an eye-roll from his sister.

Inside what was going on was hardly 'fun'. Gaara sat at the table beside of the Hokage as she furrowed her eyebrows and finally spoke. "Your village was attacked by the Akatsuki yes?" Tsunade said looking over to Gaara who nodded his face calm. "We have reason to believe that the hidden sound village and the Akatsuki are working together." Tsunade said. His teal eyes widened slightly, but it was almost too quick to notice. "It would make sense; I hear Orochimaru is their 'leader.' Still that is something you cannot admit to just everyone…" Tsunade leveled her gaze with his, her blue eyes cold as steel, "I was hoping you weren't just anyone." She said and Gaara returned her gaze, his own unchanging. "I have a responsibility to my people to protect them; I could be walking directly into an ambush by being sent here. I've put great faith into this village Lady Tsunade, but I can't go on just a claim it—"Tsunade cut him off as she slammed her fist into the table in front of her. "You don't think I've already considered that? My people are in danger, and so are yours! I have sent out Anbu to scout for the sound, their whole village is gone… abandoned. They are on the move, and I can guarantee you that with Orochimaru behind it; things aren't going to be good for any village." Gaara watched her fist slam into the table and fought the urge to comment on how childish that was. At this point even Gaara didn't want to mess with Lady Tsunade. "Why have you summoned me here? We already have a peace treaty in place, we are allies…" Gaara trailed off unsure of what to say. "I don't believe allies are going to be good enough through this." Gaara's eyes widened in shock. "You can't be suggesting a merge!" Gaara quickly tried to gain composure, but after something so preposterous… "Gaara, you know as well as I do that the Akatsuki and an entire village could wipe us all out. They managed to capture you, the strongest in your village…" Gaara's gaze flickered around the room trying to find a solid point to focus on, anything but Tsunade. "I was weaker then, you can't use that as a defense." Gaara said looking at a place directly above her head. Even the words from his mouth sounded questioning. "I will send a word to your advisors in the morning—"Gaara looked at the woman incredulous. "I never said-!" He was cut off by Lady Tsunade, "Yes you did Gaara."

~~Meanwhile in the Hidden Sand Village~~

"Kukuku… our plan has worked perfectly." A hissing voice said from inside of the council room. The original leaders of the council sat murdered around the floor. "Yes, it went better than I expected." The voice continued kicking the bodies away from his feet as he moved. Nine members with dark cloaks stood around the room, each was covered in the blood of others. "This is your plan Orochimaru, not ours. You will be the one to fall." Sasori said with his usual calm domineer.

"Kukuku, one must take the greatest risks to receive the greatest reward." Orochimaru said with a flick of his snake like tongue from between his lips. The nine Akatsuki members exchanged glances with one another. In a ring they stood around Orochimaru as he strode around kicking the littered bodies like waste. "This might be even more fun than I thought." Orochimaru turned pulling the skin of an old man from his face and revealing his newest body. "Next we take the Leaf!" Orochimaru said the false skin dropping to the floor around him. "And Kyuubi." Zetsu's darker half said looking to the man with his yellow gaze. "Oh not only that dear friends', but your failure may have been an advantage." Itachi then spoke up, "You already have Sauske, what more could you want?" Orochimaru turned quick as a flash and was suddenly nose to nose with the Akatsuki member who stared at him with cold eyes, "Gaara."

~Back at Konoha~

The sibling waited on the porch for what seemed like hours. Gaara walked out with an expression that said he was in no mood to talk. Kankuro and Temari exchanged a glance, looking at the black sky above. Gaara walked silently cursing himself for letting his emotions take grip of him. _A Shinobi must mask his emotions._ The rule had been drilled into his head a thousand times, and still it hadn't seemed to stick. Thankfully it was getting light outside, and the vermin were skittering from the streets.

Gaara walked a few more paces before coming to an abrupt stop, and turning to face his siblings. "You two go back to the Sand, I need people I can trust there." Temari and Kankuro looked at him with wide eyes. "A trip across the desert was dangerous enough for the three of us much less—"Gaara held up a hand and Kankuro held his tongue. "I am Kazekage to betray me it to betray your country, and I will not let traitors live." His eyes watched Kankuro with malice and murder held within them. Kankuro held his gaze for a moment before bowing to Gaara in a formal gesture and dragging Temari away with him. A pang of guilt hit Gaara in the chest, but it wasn't something he could control.

Suddenly he heard foot-steps running over the ridge towards him, he looked up and his mouth twisted in distaste. It was the Genin who had tried to fire a kick at him during the exams, they had fought. He remembered these events quietly watching the figure get closer. The green jumpsuit and eyebrows were visible from miles; it seemed that the Ninja still wore the same ridiculous outfits as his sensei. He smirked remembering how much of a rise that had gotten out of him, he had warned him not to insult 'Gai-Sensei'. There was no need to insult someone who wore such ridiculous things; he insulted himself by walking into public every day.

Gaara noticed the footsteps had stopped, and he looked in front of him. The Chunin was watching him from a distance back. Gaara began to walk towards the figure, surprised he held his ground. "How foolish, you didn't try to run away." His tone was taunting as he spoke to the other student. "I have nothing to fear from you." Lee said his eyes holding contempt and determination. "If you'll excuse me I have training to get to." He said trying to walk passed the red haired boy. "It would be no fun to make it that simple." Gaara said his tone sickly sweet. "Why don't you just give up, you're an embarrassment to yourself." Gaara said looking at the boy only a few inches away. "Because I never quit, you may be a genius with your sand, but I have something better than that." Lee said looking up to him with his eyes holding fire in them. "What's that?" Gaara said a snarl coming to his face. "Eyebrows." Lee said smirking. Gaara looked at him with somewhat of a smirk, "That's the only thing you have going for you." He said moving his arm and letting the boy pass.


	4. The Loss

((Note from the Author: Sorry the beginning of this story has been so long, i'll get to the hot Yaoi next chapter promise. ^^;))

Lee finished walked to practice with questions on his mind. _Why would the Kazekage of the Sand Village be here? We we're attacked but doesn't Tsunade realize how weak that makes us look?_ Lee shook his head. He shouldn't be focusing on that lunatic; he should be focusing on training. Walking into the clearing where he always trained he saw Gai-Sensei with his back to Lee. He heard him speaking his tone earnest, and as he turned to the side, Lee could see the white locks of Kakashi, his Sensei's personal rival. _What could they be talking about this early in the morning…? I'm usually not here; maybe I should wait for a while? _Kakashi seemed so sense someone there, and Lee met his gaze for an instant trying not to flinch. "Lee! You're early this morning." Gai said giving him a smile. "Yes, I am eager to train today Sensei." Lee said. Gai turned back to Kakashi, "I'll finish with you later." He said his voice completely changing tones, and with a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone.

A feeling of uneasiness settled in Lee's stomach. Something big was going on. Gai seemed to notice his student's uneasiness and started training immediately. "I want four hundred push-ups, and twenty sprints around Konoha." Lee focused then and gave an obedient, "Yes Sensei!" Lee was glad to have some time to think, exercise relaxed him. Lee finished the pushups in a few minutes and took off in a sprint around the village. Lee could feel his Sensei's gaze on him as he left his sight. Sweat poured off the young Ninja as he ran around the Village. _What is going on? Konoha was attacked; maybe this is just a favor? Still why would the Kazekage leave his people? This must be serious, but what are their plans? _Lee couldn't think of any reason for Gaara to be here.

Lee heard a familiar voice, and felt footsteps keeping up with him. "Bushy brows, what are you doing up so early?" Naruto asked his voice happy as usual. "Training with my Sensei, did you know that Gaara is in town?"

"Whaaat? No brow is here? Why?" Lee shrugged his shoulders not sure of what to say. "Granny Tsunade has really fallen off of her rocker this time!" Naruto said with a little chuckle. "You shouldn't speak of our Hokage that way Naruto." Lee said looking over to him as he continued to run. "She doesn't care what I call her." Naruto said. "Please don't tell me you've called her that to her face!" Lee said appalled. Naruto only laughed, "Heh, see you later Bushy Brows." Naruto called as he ran off. Lee shook his head, for someone who wanted to be Hokage; he had a horrible way of showing it.

Finishing his sprints Lee ran back to his Sensei, who he found jumping rope quickly. "Men like us have to keep in shape!" Gai said in his 'nice guy' pose. The two shinobi looked like they could be father and son. Gai had extremely thick eye-brows and a bowl haircut. His hair was black as well, and he had a great smile. Lee had envied him since he was a young ninja, he had been the one to inspire him, and ever since then he had made strives to be more like him. "What are you resting for Lee? I want two minutes on the jump rope go as fast as you can." Lee called, "Yes Sensei." Then he began the torturous training that had sculpted his body thus far.

Gaara walked around the town a bit more before deciding to get the Ramen that Konoha was famous for. He slid into a seat at the bar, and ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen. Suddenly he heard foot-steps running his way and he groaned. "Hey No-Brows how ya been? Hear you're a big shot now." Naruto said talking a mile a minute. Gaara looked over at him, "Better before you were here, and if you mean the fact that I'm the Kazekage then yes." Naruto stuck his lower lip out. "Don't be like that No Brows; here I was trying to be friendly." Gaara looked at him shaking his head for a moment and said, "I liked it better when you hated me." Naruto huffed then and muttered something. The waiter came with his Ramen, and Gaara began to eat it slowly and properly. It wasn't long before a bowl of ramen was brought to the Bigmouth beside of him. He heard slurping beside him, and as he looked over he fought the urge to gag. "Eat like a human, will you? You look like a pig." Gaara said turning back to his food. Naruto bit into the noodles causing them to slip back into the bowl with a splash. "Hey just because you're the leader of the sand doesn't mean you can boss me around." Gaara then smirked, "Yeah you're right Naruto." He said shaking his head and standing up walking to the edge of the city. Looking out over the forested area he narrowed his eyes thinking for a moment. _How in god's name am I going to control a city with Naruto in it?_ Gaara shook his head looking out over the forest. Gaara realized something after a moment; he would need to find somewhere to stay. He didn't have any Leaf coins on him; he only had money of the sand, which would be useless here. He had been lucky enough to have the Ramen shop take the sand money, but he doubted everyone would be as friendly.

Just then he heard the slap of a jump rope and a loud cry. Gaara shook his head and walked towards the noise. Coming into a clearing he saw Lee, and the man called 'Gai-Sensei'. "Kazekage-Sama." Gai said formally and bowed before the boy. Gaara waved away the formalities, and Gai told Lee to stop training. "What brings you here?" Lee asked walking over. "I heard a shout, and I thought I might as well finish the job." Gaara said with a smirk and a sadistic look in his eyes. He had no problem intimidating these people; they weren't of his village… yet. "Well I'm fine, sorry to disappoint." Lee said with a twitch of his lips. "Is there anything we can help you with?" Gai asked then looking at Gaara with a raised eye-brow. Gaara looked over to Lee, actually he did need something but he was not sure how long he could put up with these two. "I need a place to stay." Gaara said bluntly looking at the two of them. "No need to say anymore, Lee and I have been rooming together for a while now! You can stay with us." Gaara raised an eye-brow. "Isn't it a little odd for a Sensei and his student to live together?" Lee looked over to Gai sensei who said coolly, "Lee's parents were killed in the last attack." Lee looked down to the ground with a sigh and Gaara felt regret at his words. "I didn't know." He said looking over to Lee, who looked up and met his gaze. Lee's eyes were hollow with only sorrow, and Gaara remembered the time he had felt the same way. Gai sensei let out a sigh and said, "Alright Lee, I think we've done enough training today we might as well head back home." Gaara let out a grimace and walked with them back to their home.


	5. The Lust

((Authors note: Sorry for the nosebleeds guys, if it makes you feel any better I have one too. OuO))

Days went by, and Gaara had found a way to get by, he had asked a favor of Tsunade. He asked her to transfer the funds he had brought from sand to leaf currency. She had done so, and he had thanked her. Living with Gai and Lee had questioned his sanity a few times, but he found it to be bearable. The routine became pleasant and familiar after a while. He would see lee and Gai in the morning before they left to train, and after an hour they would return, and take a shower. From then on they would eat and spend the rest of the day either doing missions, or doing nothing at all. Gaara had begun to change his opinion little by little. He became rather interested in the way they acted, and how others acted towards them. It was interesting to say the least to watch Gai and Lee interact. There was trust between them that Gaara hoped one day he would have in someone.

One morning came, and Lee was getting ready to go train, Gai had been gone for a while. Gaara walked to Lee's room and leaned against the door frame. "Would you mind if I went to watch you two. I've actually been a bit restless, and it might do me some good to train." Gaara said his face cool and calm. Lee had accepted enthusiastically even warning him not to over extend himself with the tough work out. Gaara only rolled his eyes, and his lips twitched up.

"Alright Lee, are you ready for… well look who decided to show up!" Gai said in his 'nice guy' pose welcoming Gaara over. "Let's start with 500 hundred laps around Konoha!" Gai said his smile making Gaara want to shade his eyes. "Yes Sensei!" Lee said and took off running. Gaara followed keeping pace with him easily. The two made small talk nothing very deep, but Gaara couldn't take his eyes off the way Lee's muscles rippled under his Green Suit. Lee didn't notice he was so busy yammering about how great Gai sensei was, and what a great friend he had been. Gaara only nodded when Lee looked his way, and tore his eyes to his face.

The rest of the work out was solely Taijutsu. It was amazing at how adept Lee had become at it. Gaara found himself falling behind, and in the end the two ended up waiting around two minutes for him to finish. Gaara stood up his face red, and body slick with sweat. "Maybe you should come training with me more often." Lee said with a cocky grin. "Maybe." Gaara said with a huff. Gaara was famished, and was thankful when the three stopped to get something to eat. Gaara ordered the same as the other two; he had no idea what he was in store for. Lee slid into the same Booth as Gaara making casual conversation. Finally the food came, and Gaara looked at it. It was completely vegetables, with no meat and only sauce. "Where's the meat?" Gaara asked looking at his food with a blank expression. "We only eat the healthiest things for you, why do you think our jumpsuits are green?" Lee asked earning a chuckle from Gai. "Rabbit food if you ask me." Gaara said but eating the vegetables none the less. They actually were very good; it was a meal he could get used to. The three of them finished eating quickly; it appeared that Gaara hadn't been the only one who was famished. "That was delicious." Gaara said while the Waitress took away the money. "Gai-Sensei has excellent taste." Lee said smugly. "So why are you his student?" He asked with a grin. Lee punched him lightly in the shoulder. The expression Gaara made was priceless, and the three of them laughed as they walked back to their home.

"I've been meaning to ask." Gaara said walking through the door, "Since I have money to pay it now, how much would rent be?" Gai smiled but shook his head side to side. "Don't worry about it." Gaara opened his mouth, but shut it again. "Thank you Gai." He said after a moment with a bow towards him. Gai only smiled and nodded, and then he was gone. It would be days before he came back, and it looked like it would be only Lee and Gaara for the next few days.

"Gaara?" Lee said after a moment of silence, "Hmm?" Gaara asked turning his eyes to Lee. "I'm glad you moved in with us." Gaara smiled genuinely, with a small amount of blush on his cheeks. "I'm glad I moved in too." Lee stared at him for a minute with light blush on his cheeks. Gaara looked so beautiful when he smiled; it was something Lee wanted to see again. Gaara had been thinking the same thing for weeks. The raven haired Shinobi stood up walking into Gaara's room. Gaara stood up curiously and walked into where Lee stood. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked looking at him. Lee turned around with blush dusted heavily on his cheeks. "I saw the way you were looking at me during training today…" Gaara then blushed and looked away. Lee had noticed the way that Gaara had watched him for a while now, and he looked at Gaara too. When Gaara would sit down Lee would look over his body, from his slender frame to those black rimmed eyes that he felt himself get lost in. Every time Lee's eyes met Gaara's he blushed, and it was becoming maddening. He had to tell Gaara… he had to tell him now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lee looked up from his thoughts and walked over to him. "I feel the same way." Lee said after a short moment his voice spilling emotion. Gaara looked up his mouth opening in shock. "What—"Gaara was about to ask when he felt their lips connect. Gaara grabbed Lee's hips pulling him against him. The kiss was perfect rough, and passionate. The kiss was their first and it was sloppy, but perfect. Lee tugged on Gaara's shirt and Gaara slipped it off quickly his gourd falling to the ground with a thud. "Gaara~" Lee moaned into the kiss as his hands touched the red-head's hot flesh. Lee's voice flowed over Gaara's ears like liquid heaven. He grabbed Lee's flesh in between his fingers his fingernails scraping his soft hot skin. "We really need a shower." Gaara said his voice a seductive purr. "Mmm…" Lee only responded still high of his first kiss. The two could barely keep their hands off each other walking to the bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom Gaara protected the back of Lee's head as he slammed him into the wall, the kiss heated and full of lust. "I want you." Gaara let out a low moan, and Lee felt chills come across his skin and he shivered in desire. "You have me." Lee whispered into the kiss, and pulled off his clothes

. Once the two were fully undressed they tossed the offending clothes into a heap and made their way into the shower. Gaara pulled back a moment to look over to Lee; his body was sculpted and hard, fitting for his name. Gaara looked down at his own body, which had muscles, but his stomach was soft. He blushed when he noticed Lee's throbbing member.

Gaara bent onto his knees looking up at him. "Do you want me to take care of this?" Gaara said his hand rubbing against his shaft. Lee panted, and Gaara licked the tip teasingly, loving the pre-cum already pilling from his opening. Lee whimpered, and Gaara enjoying the sound took his head into his mouth. "Do you?" He asked sucking his cock and feeling it harden in his mouth. "Yes!" Lee managed to gasp out during pants. Gaara moaned softly and licked the head before pushing his entire length into his throat. Lee moaned and began to rock his hips forcing his rock hard cock in and out of Gaara's mouth. "Fuck~ Oh Gaara!" Lee moaned heavily as Gaara took him in inch my inch. He teased him by pulling his mouth off of his member at times. Lee only moaned louder when Gaara rewarded him by putting his mouth back on his cock. Lee would beg and plead for him to fuck him, making Gaara painfully hard. Gaara began to suck harder and moved his head down faster and farther. Lee let out a feral cry and Gaara took his cock all the way down as he came in his mouth. Gaara pulled back swallowing his hot semen. "Lee…" Gaara said looking at him with lust filled eyes. He turned him over quickly, and forced him against the wall roughly. Gaara slapped Lee's ass earning a moan from Lee, he smirked as he bent down looking at his tight asshole. He flicked his tongue against his tight entrance, and licked up and down the soft skin. His other hand gripped Lee's member as he began to jack him off. He felt Lee grow hard, but soon he grabbed his hand. He turned his head to the side looking down at him, "I want you to fuck me." Lee said his eyes yearning and lust-full. "Mmm…" Gaara said standing up and pressing his throbbing member against his asshole. He pressed himself inch by inch into that tight ass, both of them moaning. Lee was covered in sweat, and the warm water flowing over them made his body gleam more appealingly. Once he was in Gaara began to move in and out slowly, enjoying the sounds of their skin slapping together, and then his moaning. Soon he began to thrust harder, "A-aah, it hurts."

"It won't for long." Gaara moaned his body in a state of pure euphoria. Gaara began to thrust harder and faster out of the boy, and as he felt the tension break Lee gave out a scream, and then his moans became filled with pleasure. "Ohh~ yes, fuck me!" Lee moaned nearly screaming. Gaara smirked and began to pound him harder, as Lee's asshole began to clench more and more. "Oh fuck! You're going to make me cum~!" Gaara screamed as he pumped in and out of him. "I'M CUMMING!" Gaara screamed as he felt the pressure break inside of him. "ME TOO, ME TOO! OH GOD, YES~!" Lee moaned as he spilled his seed all over his own stomach and the wall in front of him. Gaara came inside of Lee, his tight ass taking every bit of cum in him. Gaara pulled his cock out watching hit hot seed drip from his ass.

The two sweaty boys stood in the shower panting. "Gaara…" Lee said his voice sexy. "I think it's time we get cleaned off." Gaara growled deep from in his throat, and the sound made Lee shiver with desire. Gaara lathered soap in his hands and took Lee's member in his own, and began to rub it, making sure every speck of dirt was off it. Then he lifted his cock and began to lick and suck on his balls, then putting soap on him and washing him. "Looks like you still want more." Gaara said looking up to Lee who blushed. Seeing Gaara in such a position turned him on so much, the leader of a village pleasing him.

Gaara stood up after a moment, and began to lick and suck on his Navel, and the soft skin below his neck. Lee moaned gripping the younger man's hair and rubbing his fingers through it. Even wet Gaara's hair still stuck at angles. "Gaara pulled back after a moment and began to wash off his chest and abs his fingers running over his scars as well. Somehow the scars only made him sexier, and Gaara bent down licking and kissing each one. He ran the water over him, and washed off all the soap. "Your turn." Gaara said pushing Lee down, and letting him lick his cock and testicles before washing them off. Lee began to suck on his hip bones, and the soft skin of his stomach. Gaara blushed fisting Lee's hair and holding him against his body. Lee finally made his way up to his lips and began to kiss him, his hands wrapping around his neck. Gaara gripped his back his fingernails digging in, and causing him to bleed. The pain felt good, and Lee moaned into the kiss. Their young tongues explored each other's mouth as they taught each other. The two stood their bodies hard, and their eyes filled with Lust, as they cleaned each other off. "Gaara… let's go to bed together tonight." Lee said his blushing and bruised lips making him look so damn adorable. "Tonight and forever." Gaara whispered seductively as he bit his ear-lobe and walked into his room.


End file.
